This invention relates to circuit breakers, and, more particularly, to a motor control center circuit breaker assembly.
Motor control centers (units), such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,911 entitled Compact Motor Controller Assembly, contain several components related to electric motor operation such as electric contactors, circuit breakers, power supply transformers, disconnect switches and the like.
An electric disconnect switch is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,145 entitled Modular Electrical Disconnect Switch, and one such circuit breaker is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,164 entitled Molded Case Circuit Interrupter. The use of a circuit breaker for both motor protection and switch functions is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,450 entitled Modular Electric Switch-Circuit Breaker Assembly. A unit combining both circuit breaker and contactor functions is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,193 entitled Electronic Control Module for Motor Controller Units.
In a motor control unit, it is sometimes necessary to access the circuit breaker (electric disconnect switch) to perform maintenance or routine inspections. To do so requires the disassembly and removal of the handle sub assembly, which frequently results in many loose parts that can be misplace or fall into the motor control unit. Therefore, the ability to easily access the circuit breaker by removing the handle sub assembly is desirable.
The above discussed and other drawbacks and deficiencies of the prior art are overcome or alleviated by a handle operating assembly suitable use with an electric disconnect switch assembly having a circuit breaker. In an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, the handle operating assembly comprises a handle operator extending outward from the electric disconnect switch and movable between an ON and an OFF position and a face plate having a slot therein. The handle operator slidably moves in the slot between the OFF position and the ON position. The face plate mounts to the electric disconnect switch assembly and is positionable between a first position to prevent access to the circuit breaker and a second position to provide access to the circuit breaker.